The present invention relates to a toy arrow and, more particularly, to a whistle attached to the tow arrow.
Toy arrows are typically launched into the sky by a rubber sling shot. Currently, toy arrows may include lights, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), to add to the experience. While lights may add to the visual effect, the toy arrows currently lack any audio affect.
As can be seen, there is a need for a whistle attached to tow arrows.